White Star fleet
thumb|300px|The first wave of the White Star fleet, [[2260]] The White Star fleet was a force of 100 - 150 or so ships built by the Minbari in secret in 2260.JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated (1/20/2002) Each ship was assigned a number rather than the more usual practice of unique names; however, some Anla'Shok Captains have chosen unofficial names for their ships. Prototypes Before the White Star 1 was fully developed three scaled down fighter sized White Star prototypes were produced in order to test the viability of mating Vorlon and Minbari technology. After a number of delays, the three ships were finished in November 2259 and they were soon put into action when they were used to prevent the Shadows from using the temporal rift in Sector 14. The three fighters were piloted by the newly qualified Ranger Cole and Ranger Sakai with Entil'Zha Sinclair piloting the third. The mission was a success, though it came at the cost of Ranger Sakai, whose fighter fell into the time distortion. Entil'Zha Sinclair's ship was hit by shrapnel which penetrated his canopy and left him with a deep scar on his cheek.To Dream in the City of Sorrows The Fleet * White Star 1: The prototype and first of the line, developed in secret by the Anla'Shok, under the supervision of Ulkesh Naranek and Chosen One Jenimer and completed in January 2260. The ship was destroyed in December that same year when Captain John Sheridan caused it to crash into Z'ha'dum.Matters of HonorZ'ha'dum (episode) * White Star 2: Sheridan's personal flagship following the destruction of the original ship.Into the Fire During the Earth Alliance Civil War, Sheridan modified the paint job for the vessel to stand out as his own.No Surrender, No Retreat White Star 2 was destroyed when it collided with a sizable chunk of battle debris, just after defeating a Earthforce advanced destroyer group.Between the Darkness and the Light * White Star 4: Engaged Earthforce advanced destroyer group alongside White Stars 2 and 9 in 2261. * White Star 7: One of the three White Stars dispatched to Earth space as a distraction for the liberation of Proxima III. * White Star 9: Part of a fleet of White Stars that destroyed a Vorlon observation post just prior to the battle of Coriana VI.Into the Fire Engaged Earthforce advanced destroyer group alongside White Stars 2 and 4 in 2261. * White Star 12: One of the three White Stars dispatched to Earth space as a distraction for the liberation of Proxima III. * White Star 14: Commanded by Ranger Ericsson. Dispatched along with four other White Stars to attack a Shadow base on Dorak VII. The ship and crew are intentionally sacrificed as part of a ruse to provoke the Shadows into attacking Coriana VI space at the same time the Vorlons were set to arrive in early.The Long Night * White Star 14: A new "White Star 14" participated in the liberation of Proxima III in 2261. * White Star 16: Destroyed by the Drakh in Delenn's first encounter with them.Lines of Communication * White Star 18: One of the three White Stars dispatched to Earth Alliance space as a distraction for the liberation of Proxima III. * White Star 20: Took minimal damage and had to temporarily withdraw while engaging a loyalist Earth Fleet that included the , and in 2261.The Face of the Enemy * White Star 26: Dispatched to the Drazi homeworld by Delenn to extract Michael Garibaldi after a botched covert operation in 2262.The Ragged Edge * White Star 27: Designated the Maria by its Captain, Enrique Montoya, in honor of his deceased sister.Meditations on the Abyss Lennier trained aboard this ship near the border of Centauri space after joining the Rangers in 2262.Darkness Ascending * White Star 40: The ship that brought Susan Ivanova from Babylon 5 to the Resistance fleet when she had to assume command of it during the Earth Alliance Civil War. * White Star 43: One of several White Stars assigned to monitor the Centauri border in 2262. Came upon a confrontation between Centauri and Drazi forces but was unable to make contact with Babylon 5 to call for reinforcements. Forced to confront the fleet alone it was unable to prevent the fleets from engaging in open battle.And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder * White Star 90: Heavily damaged by Raiders after discovering what they were doing to the Enphili homeworld near the border of Drazi space in 2262. It managed to return to Babylon 5 though only one crew member survived just long enough to deliver the information.The Paragon of Animals In 2267 it was assigned to the Victory class destroyer project, under the authority of Michael Garibaldi. Ferried Sheridan from a rendezvous point to the construction site, then on to Babylon 5.A Call to Arms * White Star Prime: Callsign for the lead White Star of the first squadron to arrive in hyperspace prior to the liberation of Proxima III. Commanded by Marcus Cole. References Category:Ships Category:White Stars Category:ISA Ships Category:Minbari Ships Category:Anla'Shok Ships